Et si la Volvo n'était pas son premier choix ?
by kirakendrix
Summary: Et si la Volvo, n'était pas son premier choix? Qu'est-il arrivé pour qu'il soit si sentimental avec la Volvo? Et si Emmett y avait mis son grain de sel? Lisez et vous verrez!
1. Chapter 1

PETITE FIC EN 4 CHAPITRES

Salutation à tous, voici une fiction écrite avec ma best orli-keira. Petite fic sans prétention et humoristique. N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews.

Titre :

Et si la Volvo n'était pas son premier choix ?

_Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle voiture, ça mouille !_

C'était à l'époque de l'arrivée des Cullen dans la petite bourgade de Forks. Un soir, Carlisle décida qu'il était temps de changer de voiture, il faut dire que sa Ferrari, âgée de cinq ans, devenait vieille. Il loua pour le lendemain la concession la plus huppée de Seattle pour la journée entière. Le lendemain Edward eu envi d'accompagner son père et voulait profiter de l'occasion pour changer lui aussi de voiture, car son actuelle Break ALFA ROMEO 156 de couleur bordeaux, âgée quant à elle de trois ans, était selon le baromètre des Cullen un « fossile préhistorique », en reprenant les mots d'Alice.

Emmett ayant entendu cela, s'exclama :

« -Super! Je viens avec vous, on va bien rigoler.

Edward le regarde suspicieux.

-Si tu veux.

-Attention Emmett ce n'est pas une cour de récrée, prévient Carlisle, Alors essaie de réfréner tes ardeurs.

-Oui oui! Promit-il rapidement. »

Cela étant dit tout trois se rendirent sans plus tardé à Seattle. Monsieur Jackins, homme rondouillard de petite taille, à cavité naissante, avec un costume dont les boutons menaçaient de tomber, les attendaient nerveux près à les accueillir devant la concession :

« -Bonjour, je me présente je m'appelle M. Jackins, et pour le reste de la journée je serai votre serviteur, demandez tous ce qui vous plaira et vous l'aurez ». Dit-il avec un affreux accent espagnol.

_Tous ce qu'il nous plaira vraiment ? Un verre ou deux de tes globules rouge en cette journée d'été ne serait pas de refus. _Pensa Emmett esquissant un sourire sadique.

Edward ayant entendu sa remarque stupide, lança un regard noir à son frère et pleins d'avertissement.

_Hey oh calmos! Monsieur le télépathe, je disais sa pour rire, qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible mon vieux!_

Edward voulu répliquer mais ne fît rien.

« -Enchantez, je vous remercie pour votre accueil, voici mes fils, Edward et Emmett. Edward aimerait lui aussi faire l'acquisition d'une voiture. »

« -Aucun problème, qu'il jette un coup d'œil pendant que nous nous occupons de vous M. Cullen ». Répondit-il de son affreux accent.

Tout deux partirent laissant seuls les deux jeunes vampires.

Edward commença immédiatement à faire son inspection, regardant minutieusement chaque bolide que cet immense entrepôt possédait.

Voilà déjà dix minutes qu'Edward examinait les engins et Emmett totalement sûr que son père ne les entendraient pas, s'approcha dangereusement et silencieusement de son frère, tout en faisant attention à ne pas penser ce qu'il allait faire pour ne pas s'y faire prendre par le télépathe, avec un sourire sadique collé au visage, le regard scintillant allant d'Edward au petit étang, qui décorait la salle ; et sans crier gare il le souleva faisant abstraction des protestations du jeune homme. Emmett l'envoya valser d'un seul bras dans l'étendu d'eau, dans un rire torturant et dans les cris d'Edward.

« Emmett non!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! »

«PLOUF! »,

Après quelques secondes de silence, Edward remonta à la surface, tremper jusqu'aux os, bouillonnant de rage, serrant les poings, Emmett voyant cela s'écroula de rire, plié en deux, fier de lui. D'une voix enrouée par la rage Edward s'exclama :

« -EMMETT!!!!!!! TU ME LE PAYERAS ! Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment mais tu vas le regretter ! »

Entre deux fous rires Emmett répondit « j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Quand je raconterai ça à Jasper... » Et il repartit de plus belle.

« -MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUI SE PASSE ICI ??!! ». C'était la voix du pauvre M. Jackins, qui revenait, avec le père des deux jeunes hommes, Carlisle ayant fait son choix pour une Mercedes Vanquish noir.

Devant se spectacle (un Emmett plié en deux sur le sol et un Edward trempé jusqu'aux os dans l'étang), ils s'arrêtèrent, écarquillant les yeux.

Carlisle consterné soupira, alors que M. Jackins s'arrachait les cheveux pour le peu qu'il en avait. Il faut dire que la chute d'Edward avait inondé la salle et éclaboussé les voitures, la plupart décapotable, les sièges en cuir était complètement mouillés, irrécupérable. Le pauvre concessionnaire il en pleurait presque. Il était à deux doigts de faire une syncope.

Carlisle voyant qu'il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque lui intima de se relaxer en respirant lentement et profondément. Le vendeur s'exécuta et au bout de plusieurs inspirations, retrouva un rythme normal.

« -Nous sommes désolé, nous paierons les dégâts occasionnés et nous paierons nos voitures à un prix plus élevé pour nous faire pardonner de se désastreux incident. Emmett, Edward, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à dire », ajouta Carlisle avec un ton autoritaire.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur, voyez-vous Edward est un passionné des vies aquatique il n'a pu s'empêcher de plonger pour aller les voir de plus près ». S'excusa Emmett avec un sourire d'enfant, illuminant son visage.

M. Jackins regarda Edward comme si il avait face à lui un illuminé.

_Mon dieu mais sur qui je suis tombé, ce jeune homme est complètement cinglé, aller se jeter dans l'étang pour être au plus proche des poissons, quel idée ! Il faut vraiment qu'il se face soigner, quel éducation! Un fou allié je vous dis ! Ça donne froid dans le dos, TOUS donne froid dans le dos! Et quelle pâleur !! On dirait qu'ils sont mourants. Une famille bizarre et tarée je vous assure. Qu'on en finisse et qu'ils partent. Ils ne m'y reprendront plus, PLUS JAMAIS!_

« -J'ai fait mon choix Monsieur, j'ai choisi la Peugeot 408 noir. Auriez-vous s'il vous plait une serviette ? » Demanda poliment Edward avec un sourire éblouissant, qui aurait pu marcher si il ne se trouvait pas totalement mouillé, ce qui je dois dire rend complètement inapte son don de séduction.

_Alalalala mon pauvre petit frère adoré, proches des poissons, c'est pour ça qu'il sent tout le temps si mauvais, je comprends d'où sa vient maintenant. Le nain doit vraiment le prendre pour un dingue, enfin il s'en rapproche puisque c'est un échappé de l'asile psychiatrique. Moi j'ai l'air d'un saint à coté de toi. Enfin bref j'ai hâte de le raconter à Jazz, je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas s'en remettre. Pauvre petit Eddy, il doit vraiment avoir envie de me sauter dessus, malheureusement il ne peut pas, HEIN EDDY, ta envie n'est-ce pas!!?? Mais tu ne peux pas !! NANANANANANANERE!!!! _Pensa Emmett moqueur.

Edward avait du mal à contenir sa rage. Carlisle jugea bon d'en finir le plus rapidement possible et alla de ce pas signer tout les papiers nécessaires. Il obligea Edward à l'accompagner par mesure de sécurité, a peine 20 minutes plus tard l'affaire était conclut ainsi que la somme des réparations inclut. C'est un concessionnaire pressé de les voir partir qui les informa, que les voitures seront livrées le soir même. Il leur dit en revoir. Ainsi les Cullen partirent heureux, enfin surtout Carlisle que cette histoire se finisse sans complications. Il se jura de ne plus jamais, AU GRAND JAMAIS, emmener Emmett où que ce soit.

« -Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi papa », s'exclama Edward

-D'accord pour quoi ? Demanda Emmett

-TOI, mis qu'est-ce qui ta pris, bon sang ??!!! Tu es complètement débile ma parole! Ta quoi dans le cerveau ?? Du grizzli en purée !!?? Pfff, tu es désespérant parfois. NON ! TOUT LE TEMPS ! Je ne sais pas comment Rose fait pour te supporter 24h sur 24!! dit Edward énervé.

-MOI au moins j'ai une petite amie, alors la ferme le vierge ! Dit-il avec moquerie

-EMMETT !!!! Gronda Carlisle tout en conduisant direction Forks

Ils se turent tout les deux. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence pesant.

Il semblait pour Carlisle, que cette histoire était loin d'être terminé...

FIN DU CHAPITRE UN


	2. Chapter 2

_Et si la Volvo n'était pas son premier choix ?_

___Merci pour tous les reviews que nous avons reçu cela nous a fait très plaisir, nous vous remercions tous pour ce baume au cœur et espérons que ce chapitre sera a votre gout. Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 2 : Les affaires d'une femme, sont sacrées !_

Ils arrivèrent, l'ambiance toujours aussi palpable, ils descendirent de la voiture. Edward le premier, toujours aussi furieux contre Emmett, ouvrit la porte brusquement faisant sursauter le reste de la famille et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre à vitesse vampirique.

Emmett qui rentra calmement, un sourire moqueur collé au visage, vînt embrasser sa chère et tendre femme. Carlisle rentra dans le salon en soupirant.

Esmée le regarda avec une lueur interrogative dans les yeux. Tous se demandaient pourquoi Edward, leur Edward toujours le plus calme était si furieux.

Carlisle regarda las sa femme:

« -Tu connais Emmett, il ne peut jamais s'empêcher de faire quelque chose. »

Tous regardèrent Emmett, se demandant se qu'il avait encore fait. Rose et Esmée le regardèrent l'œil suspicieux alors qu'Alice et Jasper attendaient avec impatience le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« -Oh c'est rien il est juste un peu trop susceptible, il ne connait pas les blagues. » s'esclaffa Emmett.

Edward grogna de colère depuis sa chambre.

Emmett rigola.

Esmée s'exprima pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Que lui as-tu fait cette fois-ci ? » Enchaîna Jasper avec avidité, qui avait hâte de connaitre les détails.

Alice regarda son homme exaspéré par son comportement enfantin, se disant que ces deux là vont bien ensemble et qu'ils ne sont pas croyables.

Emmett entre deux rires raconta aux autres la journée excellente qu'il a passé, excellente pour lui mais horrible pour son frère et son père, enfin surtout pour son frère. Quand son récit fut terminé, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Esmée, désespéré par le comportement de son fils, leva les yeux au ciel. Jasper s'écroula de rire alors qu'Alice sourit en imaginant la scène; mais par égard pour son frère préféré, ne fit pas plus. Ce qu'Edward apprécia du fin fond de son canapé. Les vampires ne dormant jamais, il possédait un canapé en cuir noir en guise de lit.

Carlisle las du comportement de ses enfants quitta la pièce. Esmée voyant cela quelques secondes après le rejoignit un dernier sourire aux lèvres, le regard maternelle.

Rose quant à elle, regarda son mari le regard réprobateur mais ne dit rien, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. En effet, Emmett c'est Emmett et personne ne pourra le changer.

Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

Les enfants, mis à part Edward qui était dans son antre, étaient maintenant seuls dans le salon, les parents étant partis chasser.

Jasper toujours mort de rire prit la parole :

« - Trop fort mon frère, j'aurai aimé être là pour voir ça. » Félicita Jasper. « Ca devait être un spectacle unique dans son genre. Toi lançant Edward comme un lanceur de baseball. »

Edward grogna de nouveau cette fois-ci envers son autre frère. Emmett repartit de plus belle. Les filles sourirent elles aussi mais solidaire ne firent rien de plus.

« - T'aurais due le voir dans son étang ! Mouillé jusqu'aux os ; s'esclaffa Emmett ; mais ce n'est pas le plus drôle, ajouta il avec malice. »

_Oh allé je vais en rajouter une petite couche, une dernière fois, c'est toujours aussi drôle. Ah ah, il veut explorer la vie aquatique trop hilare. On entendit un grognement venant d'en haut. Il me fait trop rire j'adore l'embêter, hein qu'est-ce que tu en dis Eddy, une petite_ _dernière pour la_ _route ?? Mais oui, merci d'avoir accepté, tu es adorable. _

Edward lisant dans ses pensées grogna plus fort encore et ils entendirent des objets se fracassés sur le sol et les murs.

Jasper sentant la rage grandissante d'Edward, jugea préférable de stopper Emmett dans son élan :

« - Même si j'aimerai connaître la suite, il voudrait mieux s'arrêter là, car le bonhomme là-haut ne le supporterait pas et tu risque d'en faire les frais et nous aussi. » Prévient Jazz.

« - Oui, il a raison, tu devrais arrêter de le provoquer ou tu t'en mordras les doigts. » soutient Alice, d'accord avec son mari.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer mais sa femme l'interrompit d'un regard foudroyant.

« -Oh ! Bande de rabat joie ! Vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour. Je pars chasser, les grizzlis sont bien plus marrants que vous tous réunis. » Répliqua Emmett s'en allant de la maison.

Tard le soir, les voitures furent livrées comme promit. Tous les Cullen s'extasièrent devant les novelles acquisitions et complimentèrent Edward et Carlisle pour leurs choix. Edward caressa avec tendresse le capot de sa magnifique nouvelle voiture et en oublia sa colère. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett, qui lui, en avait décidé autrement.

« - Ah le vierge !! Tu t'es enfin trouvé une petite femme !! Ricana Emmett. Ah quand la nuit de noce ?? J'espère juste qu'elle n'ira pas voir ailleurs ! » Rajouta t-il.

Etonnement Edward resta calme, une idée venait d'apparaître dans son esprit, une idée qui le vengerait une bonne fois pour toute d'Emmett et qui s'en rappellerai pour plusieurs siècles à venir.

Il attendit deux heures avant de mettre son plan à exécution. En effet, il voulait qu'Emmett soit occupé ailleurs et qu'il ne voie pas le coup venir. Par contre pour l'appliquer il aurait besoin de l'aide d'Alice. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre :

« -Oui, tu peux entrer Edward, » Lui répondit Alice

« -Je voudrais ton aide pour une v..., euh quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur. » Se rattrapa Edward.

« -Pas besoin d'être aussi mystérieux Edward, je sais EXACTEMENT de quoi il s'agit, je l'ai vu. » dit-elle.

« -Alors, je peux compter sur toi ? »

« -C'est d'accord, je t'aiderai, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ». dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Progressivement ils se mirent d'accord sur les détails, puis Alice comme convenu s'en alla vers la chambre d'un certains Emmett. Rosalie étant absente, ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour appliquer leur plan.

Emmett, ouvrit la porte se demandant se que voulait sa sœur si tard alors que Rosalie et leurs parents n'étaient pas dans la maison.

Alice pris une expression inquiète :

« - Emmett, rassure moi t'aime ta femme ? »

« - Euh oui bien sur », répondit Emmett perdu.

« -Tu ferais tout pour elle ? »

« -Oui, cela va de soit », dit-il encore plus perdu.

« - Tu l'écoute au moins quand elle parle ?!!! » s'écria Alice, le regardant sévèrement.

« - Oui, oui je l'écoute attentivement », répliqua Emmett inquiet de se qu'il avait loupé.

« - Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé ! » le réprimanda Alice.

« - Commencez quoi? » paniqua Emmett, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« - EMMMETT !!!!!! » s'écria Alice, « Tu es un mari indigne! »

Emmett complètement paniqué, essaya de se rappeler tout ce que sa femme lui avait dit ces derniers jours, mais il ne voyait absolument pas de quoi parlait Alice.

« - Pffff, toi alors, tu dis que tu l'écoute, enfin bref, cogite encore un peu sa te feras le plus grand bien ». Désespéra Alice, avec un regard coléreux.

S'il avait été humain, son visage aurait viré au rouge tellement il réfléchissait.

« -Mais je te dis je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je te promets je fais le tour mais rien ». Répliqua t-il encor plus paniqué.

Edward et Jasper, qui avait été mis dans la confidence était dans le salon mort de rire mais Emmett ne se préoccupait pas d'eux tellement il était paniqué.

C'est un Emmett à genou qui supplia Alice de l'aider à se souvenir.

« -Bon bon, je vais t'aider », soupira-t-elle

Jasper et Edward était impressionnés par ses talents de comédienne.

Emmett la remercie du regard et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, impatient de savoir ce qu'il aurait très bien pu oublier, surtout les paroles de sa femme.

« -Mais enfin Emmett, c'est ton jour de peinture!!! »

« -Quoi? » dit Emmett de nouveau perdu. « Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire de peinture ? » ajouta t-il.

« -Mais oui Emmett, souviens-toi tu dois peindre !! Ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment oublié??!! » Lui demanda innocemment Alice. « Rose sera furieuse si elle le savait.»

« -Non non je a....Ah oui!!! Je m'en rappelle maintenant. Je dois repeindre euh... Alice qu'est-ce que je dois repeindre au juste ? »

Alice sourit et lui dit :

« -Il faut que tu repeignes le placard. »

_Euh quel placard?_ se dit-il dans les pensées.

Voyant dans ses yeux l'incompréhension totale. Alice rajouta.

« - Mais son nouveau placard voyons ! »

« -Euh... »

« - Celui d'Egypte ».

« -Ah oui ? » questionna Emmett.

« - Oui », celui là précisément », lui répondit Alice

« - T'es sur ? Elle l'adore ce placard ! ».

« -Mais oui ! J'en suis sur, quand elle le verra avec sa nouvelle couleur, elle te tombera dans les bras.

Dans la tête d'Emmett on pouvait y lire :

_Mais comment j'ai fait pour oublier ça ? Je suis qu'un crétin. Ouf !!! Heureusement qu'Alice est là ! C'est vraiment une sœur adorable, elle m'aide toujours même quand je lui fais des coups version Emmett. Il y a pas à dire, j'ai vraiment une famille adorable !_

Edward lisant dans les pensées de Emmett se mit a rire, Jazz voulu savoir et Edward lui répéta, ainsi sa réaction fût immédiate, Jasper se mit à rire.

« - C'est sûr ? Elle va vraiment me tomber dans les bras ? ».

« -Mais oui !! Puisque je te le dis ».

Alors Emmett tout en réfléchissant, se dit que Alice n'avait pas tord, depuis le temps qu'elle le voulait il n'était pas encore en état pour l'installer.

Alors ne se doutant de rien et croyant dur comme fer Alice, il partit dans le garage prendre un saut et de la peinture, dont la couleur indiquée par Alice : un vert pastel étincelant.

Il commença à se diriger vers l'armoire qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du garage.

Puis mettant tout en place et faisant attention à la voiture de sa femme postée derrière lui, il ouvrit le pot de peinture pour en verser un peu dans le saut.

Derrière lui trois paires de yeux étaient posées sur lui et le plus discrètement possible, Edward, qui avait une cage de rongeur en main ouvrit celle-ci, une adorable souris blanche en sortie.

Elle se dirigea vers Emmett, qui continuait à repeindre ce fameux placard, ne se doutant de rien.

Tout d'un coup, un grand cri se fit entendre. C'était Emmett, en effet, la petite souris avait grimpé vers sa chaussure, pour se faufiler dans son pantalon, remonter vers son entre jambe. Sentant cela Emmett, fit un geste brusque et un cri sorti de sa bouche, faisant voler le pot de peinture et le saut qui atterrirent malencontreusement sur le cuir de la voiture de sa femme, éclaboussant les vitres et le reste de l'habitacle au passage, et sur son beau placard neuf arrivé tout droit d'Egypte.

Emmett tomba lourdement sur le capot la voiture. Peu à peu il reprit ces esprits et là il vit Edward mort de rire et un Jaz pas au meilleur de sa forme, pliés en quatre sur le sol du garage.

Alice sourit à la vu de son frère.

Pendant un court instant Emmett resta hébété, mais repris bien vite ses esprits. Comprenant qu'on s'était joué de lui, il prit un air furieux qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Il se leva prêt à en découdre mais Edward d'un mouvement de tête lui dit de se retourner, ce qu'il fit.

ET la l'horreur, le capot de la superbe décapotable rouge déjà défigurer par la peinture était maintenant défoncé à cause du corps de Emmett.

Emmett furieux hurla : « Je VAIS TE TUER? TU VA ME LE PAILLER EDDY, à cause de toi Rose va être furieuse, ne t'inquiet pas tu ne vas pas t'en sortir indemne, crois-moi, c'est de loin fini... »

Mais il ne put continuer car la porte de l'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et, une voix reconnaissable entre toute se fit entendre :

« - Emmett mon chéri tu es là ? J'ai un cadeau pour toi ».

Emmett blanchit, reconnaissant la voix de sa femme. Les rires de ses frères redoublèrent et Alice pris la parole :

« - Nous sommes dans le garage ».

Emmett lui lança un regard noir.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça ce n'était pas mon idée. Tu n'aurais pas du lancer Edward dans cet étang. C'est le juste retour des choses alors ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même ».

Emmett complètement paniqué, fit la première chose qui lui passa dans la tète. Il attrapa une bâche qui trainait là et cacha la BMW adorée de sa femme et à vitesse vampirique pris une autre bâche pour couvrir aussi le placard à l'abri des regards. A peine il eut achevé, la porte s'ouvrit sur le reste de la famille. Rose voyant son mari, lui sourit ne se doutant de rien, puis s'approcha doucement et sensuellement de lui pour l'embrasser.

Les nouveaux arrivants remarquèrent le sourire d'Alice et les rires étouffés des garçons qui s'étaient relevés.

Les patriarches regardèrent suspicieux leurs enfants un à un et Rosalie se demandant se qu'il se passait, tourna le tète vers Emmett en attente d'une explication.

Mais Emmett fuyait nerveusement son regard et elle fronça des sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il y avait une bâche sur sa voiture.

Voyant qu'Emmett fuyait son regard, elle s'approcha de sa voiture, Emmett voulu la retenir mais elle le dissuada d'un regard de ne rien faire, sinon gare a lui. Déjà bien angoissé, son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait lentement. Emmett quand a lui était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes ce qui est impossible vu son statut de vampire.

_Mon dieu, mon dieu si il en existe un, faite qu'elle n'aille pas enlever cette bâche, je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en colère, tout ca c'est de ta faute Edward. _Pensa Emmett.

Mais malheureusement pour lui le bon dieu n'exauça pas son vœu et Rosalie devant un Edward fout de joie et un Jasper mort de rire pris d'une main la bâche et l'enleva.

Ce qu'elle vit la rendit bouche bée, ébahit par ce qu'elle vit.

Elle était comme figée, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage de déesse antique. Le silence était totale, tout le monde retenait littéralement son souffle attendant sa réaction.

Le silence s'installa, les minutes s'écoulèrent mais rien ne venait, Rosalie était toujours sous le choc.

Emmett le regard baissé complètement stoïque attendait toujours le courroux de sa femme et il faut dire que son silence l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Il souhaitait aussi au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas non plus du placard, avant qu'il ne soit au moins à 30 kilomètres de là.

Mais là encore son souhait ne fut pas non plus exaucé. Avant qu'il ne put faire ou dire quoique se soit Rosalie à vitesse vampirique se dirigea vers l'armoire et enleva la seconde bâche et là elle explosa littéralement.

« -OH MON DIEU !!!!!!hurla Rosalie. Qui est le responsable de ce foutoir?!!!! » Ajouta-t-elle regardant furieusement les trois garçons.

Personne ne répondit, encore moins Emmett.

Après un court moment, n'en pouvant plus Jasper et Edward éclatèrent de rire se tenant les côtes.

Rosalie regarda Emmett furieuse.

« -ALORS CEST TOI ???? MAIS POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS CA? TU ES COMPLETEMENT CINGLER MA PAROLE. JE TENAIS BEAUCOUP A MA VOITURE ET A SE PLACARD ET TOI TU LE SAVAIS MAIS NON TU AS PREFERER LES BOUSILLER. »

Emmett voulu prendre la parole pour lui expliquer mais sa femme n'était pas de cette avis.

« -NON TAIS TOI JE NE VE PAS T'ENTENDRE, MAINTENANT C'EST FICHU, GRRRRR, ne m'approche plus du tout pour ce soir et ne t'avise même pas de venir me parler, MEME, ne t'avise même pas de venir dans la chambre, je veux plus te voir ! »

Emmett baissa les yeux et se ratatina sur place sous le coup de la colère de sa femme.

Puis Rosalie se tourna vers sa voiture lui murmurant des paroles douces et s'excusant pour l'acte affreux de son mari lui promettant de la réparer.

Emmett voulut s'approcher lui aussi de la voiture mais fut découragé d'un regard que lui lança sa femme enfin si elle se considérait toujours comme telle.

Penaud, Emmett s'assit parterre regardant sa femme prendre ses outils pour essayer de redonner prestige à sa voiture.

Les autres Cullen préférèrent sortir du garage ne voulant pas être au milieu d'une nouvelle tempête « Rosalie-Emmett ».

Edward se considérant comme vengé suivit les autres, content de sa vengeance, bien qu'il ait des remords pour Rosalie, qui, elle, ne lui avait rien fait. Il espérait aussi que Emmett s'en souviendrait la prochaine fois qu'il voudra lui jouer une de ses blagues douteuses et qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de les lui jouer.

Rosalie ne jeta pas une seule fois un coup d'œil vers son mari qui la regardait en silence en faisant la moue, trop accaparé par son bébé rouge enfin rouge et vert.

A force de frotter et frotter, elle réussi à enlever la peinture verte de la carrosserie mais le capot et les siège étaient complètement foutus. Elle regarda son capot cabossé et soupira. Elle va devoir aller chez le garagiste pour remplacer tout ça. Pas que ça la dérange mais elle avait prévu une journée shopping pour la rentrée scolaire qui était pour bientôt. Elle voulait absolument aussi remplacer sa robe préférée de couleur rouge qui avait des brettèles en diamant qui avait malheureusement disparu pendant le déménagement avec ses chaussures de villes GRISE A TALON fétiches qu'elle mettait toujours quand elle voulait se porter chance.

Rosalie souffla. Elle en avait plus que marre, sa robe préférée, ses chaussures fétiche, et maintenant sa décapotable chéri sans parler de son armoire en acajou fabriqué en Egypte et qui était un modèle unique ne l'oublions pas. TOUTES ses affaires préférées semblent l'objet d'une malédiction. De quoi déprimer non?

Elle souffla de nouveau puis se retourna vers l'homme de son éternité. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux la suppliant de le pardonner, lui faisant la moue d'enfant auquel, il le sait, elle ne résistait jamais. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, elle le fixa toujours et là doucement elle se laissa attendrir par son regard d'enfant comme toujours et était sur le point de lui pardonner.

Voyant cela Emmett eut un sourire triomphant car connaissant sa femme il savait qu'il avait gagné; il ne fera pas chambre à part ce mois-ci. Fier de sa victoire, il ne pu s'empêcher de s'adresser à son frère par la pensée sachant qu'il écoutait.

_Ah ah! Ton piège est tombé à l'eau petit frère! Elle m'a pardonné. Comme je te plains, tout ce travail pour rien, nada. Tu es un piètre blagueur Eddy en plus d'être un piètre dragueur. Ce n'est pas moi qui va être seul dans ma chambre aujourd'hui nanananèreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!_

Edward qui était dans le salon en compagnie de Alice et de Jasper capta sa pensée provocatrice et au lieu de s'énerver sourit.

Jasper qui lui captait son état d'esprit le regarda curieusement se demandant ce qu'il allait faire pour être aussi euphorique et zen a la fois.

Le regard d'Alice se voila signifiant qu'elle avait une vision. Quand la vision fut terminée elle regarda Edward étonné. Edward ne comprenant pas pourquoi lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi me regardes-tu de cette façon ? Quelque chose d'important va m'arriver ? Un danger ? »

« - Non ce n'est pas ça » lui répondit-t-elle le regardant un instant encore avant d'éclater de rire.

« -C'est juste que je ne te connaissais pas aussi retord et sans scrupule ».

Edward sourit sachant de quoi il en retournait mais Jasper les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre.

« - Tu comprendras bien assez tôt ne t'inquiète pas », lui dit Edward qui avait lut dans ses pensées.

C'est à ce moment là que Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent mains dans la main dans le salon. Emmett cajolai sa femme et lui murmurait de douces paroles à l'oreille pour l'amadouer. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Emmett en oublia sa rancune contre Edward.

Mauvais choix, il aurait du le surveiller. Edward s'éclipsa discrètement, et retourna dans le garage. A une vitesse affolante, il ouvrit le coffre de la jeep d'Emmett et le fouilla quelques secondes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Quand il trouva, il sourit et emporta le tout dans la cuisine, bien en évidence, il les posa sur la table.

Puis il regagna son siège dans le salon et regarda Alice. Alice comprit et se pencha à l'oreille de son mari pour lui demander d'emmener Rosalie dans la cuisine avec son don. Ce qu'il fit.

En effet, Rosalie eut une soudaine envie de se laver les mains dans la cuisine. Elle se leva et y alla.

Emmett ne se doutant de rien, attendit que sa dulcinée revienne.

Tout un coup on entendit un hurlement venant de la cuisine. Mais avant qu'ils ne bougent c'est une Rosalie en furie qui se posta devant Emmett tenant un chiffon rouge de la main droite et de chaussure complètement bousillées de la main gauche.

« -COMMENT AS-TU PU EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ma robe préférée et mes escarpins porte bonheur. Tu as dépassé les bornes! Tu déménages de la chambre tout de suite !!!! »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche mais comme plus tôt, fut stopper par sa femme :

« - Ohh! Pas la peine de mentir. Il y a partout ton odeur dessus! Tu les as essayés et ils ont craqués. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?!! Je ne crois pas avoir épousé un travesti comme mari non ?!! »

Les autres étaient morts de rire à la dernière réplique de leur sœur.

Le pauvre Emmett, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il a eu beau de nouveau supplier, bouder, implorer, cajoler, complimenter rien n'y a fait.

Rosalie ne changea pas d'avis. Emmett se résigna enfin, furieux et en quête de vengeance, ce jura que Edward ne s'en sortira pas indemne.

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Et si la Volvo n'était pas son premier choix ?_

Salutation a tous, nous sommes très heureux ma best et moi de voir tout le monde qui lient cette fic, nous vous remercions tous pour vos reviews et espérons que cette suite vous plaira.

Ps : pour voir les images des voitures, habits, maisons…allez voir notre blog kirasushi-fics !

Chapitre 3 :_Un Emmett sans limite, sa donne ça !_

La vengeance d'Edward à l'égard de son grizzly de frère fut une totale réussite. Pendant 2 semaines Rosalie n'adressa pas la parole à son "travesti de mari" qui était devenu le surnom de ce pauvre Emmett qui ressemblait à un mollusque depuis que sa femme l'ignorait.

La colère de Rose n'était toujours pas retombée car hélas les dégâts occasionnés étaient pour la plupart irréversibles. En effet son armoire n'a pu être débarrassée de son horrible couleur verte car la peinture industrielle de basse qualité que Emmett eu la saugrenu idée d'utiliser, avait attaqué le beau bois, par conséquent elle due s'en séparer. Quant à sa magnifique BMW tout, absolument TOUT l'habitacle due être changé, et elle était toujours aux mains du garagiste, qui y passait des heures entières. Le pauvre bonhomme bien qu'il conseillait sans cesse à Rosalie de changer de voiture ; d'un regard furieux de Rosalie, lui clouai le bec à chaque fois.

Bien qu'émanait d'Emmett une aura mole, terne, sans énergie, en vérité bouillonnait en lui la fureur, la rage, l'humiliation, la vengeance, « l'envie de meurtre ». Il n'avait rien oublié de l'affront que lui avait fait son grand et petit frère Edward. Depuis deux semaines il n'avait de cesse d'inventer dans sa tête mille et un stratagème qui lui ferait retrouver sa dignité car il n'était plus question de jeux ni de blagues d'aucune sorte. Il s'agissait d'honneur, de dignité ; le chevalier Emmett est prêt pour la bataille qui s'annonçait inoubliable.

A la nuit tombée, dans la maison des Cullen, tout se bousculait, les patriarches se préparèrent pour leur petit week-end en amoureux. Quant à Edward et Jazz, ils préparaient également leurs affaires pour aller à las Vegas, où un concert d'un grand pianiste était présenté, dont Edward était fan, ces billets étaient gracieusement offerts par une association organisatrice d'un concours où tous les lycéens de l'Etat de Washington participaient automatiquement. Et par chance, c'est Edward qui gagna celui-ci.

En ce qui concerne les filles, Rose, elle, était déjà partie à New-York pour récupérer son cadeau. Alors qu'Alice se préparait tranquillement pour sa virer shopping du lendemain dans la ville qui ne dors jamais.

Et là au milieu de tout se remue ménage, l'imposant Emmett, qui se tenait debout dans les escaliers, il regardait la scène avec un air malicieux et impassible, car voyez-vous, se départ familiale était l'œuvre de l'impreux chevalier Emmett. ET bah oui c'était LUI qui avait tout orchestré : c'était LUI qui avait offert le week-end en amoureux pour ses parents, LUI qui avait commandé l'armoire à sa femme, et la intentionnellement fait livrer à New-York, LUI qui avait envoyé sous un faux nom deux billets de concert à ses frères, et enfin LUI qui avait suggéré à Alice sa viré shopping.

Personne, oui PERSONNE ne suspectait quelque chose, et Rosalie était trop en colère pour se demander ce que ferait Emmett pendant ce week-end.

Mais un petit problème survînt, Emmett n'avait pas pensé à la voiture de son frère Edward et oui le plan concernait sa voiture, alors bien sûr elle ne devait pas sortir du garage. Pour cela Emmett se dirigea doucement et lentement vers le lieu concerné où reposait la splendide voiture de son frère chéri. Discrètement il entra et s'approcha de la voiture, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait causer comme avaries pour empêcher son frère de l'emmener à Las Vegas.

Il ouvrit le capot, regarda attentivement et fût une manipulation à une vitesse affolante. Satisfait, il sortit du garage regagnant sa chambre et attendant tranquillement le moment propice.

C'était l'heure de partir, tous descendirent au garage, et s'approchèrent de leur voiture respective. Emmett pendant qu'il saluait les partants, regarda Edward monter dans sa voiture et essayer de la démarrer, mais la voiture ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors Edward recommença mais toujours rien. Jasper descendit pour jeter un coup d'œil sous le capot.

Mais il ne trouvait pas d'où venait le problème ; Rosalie étant partit, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Edward sortit aussi et rejoignit son frère pour voir mais il ne trouva rien non plus. Emmett en bon frère regarda lui aussi ainsi qu'Alice mais ils ne trouvèrent rien non plus.

Edward et Jasper se demandaient comment ils allaient faire surtout que leurs parents ne pouvaient rien faire pour eux non plus.

Un silence était présent dans la pièce et tout d'un coup Emmett prit la parole :

« -bon, comme je suis un bon frère et que je n'aime pas vous voir tout tristounet à l'idée que vous allez rater le concert, je vous prête ma voiture mais faites-y bien attention !! » dit-il avec un sourire.

« - c'est très aimable à toi, Emmett, je t'en suis reconnaissant » dit Edward effectivement reconnaissant et touché par le geste de son frère.

_Si tu savais Edward si tu savais!_ pensa Emmett.

Edward trouva cette pensée curieuse mais ne s'y attardât pas et aida Jasper a mettre toutes leurs affaires dans le coffre de la Jeep.

Cela fut vite réglé et ils partirent.

Point de vue d'Emmett 

Les voilà tous partis ils ne restent qu'Alice et moi.

Depuis le début je fais attention a ne pas prendre mon plan au sérieux pour que Alice pense que c'est des paroles en l'air, cela est très dur croyez-moi ! Mais pour l'instant je me débrouille bien, enfin il ne faut pas baisser sa garde non plus. Lorsqu'elle sera à Los Angeles, à faire les boutiques, elle sera tellement heureuse qu'elle en oubliera de fouiner dans mon avenir. Oui, un peu de patience et la vendetta pourra bientôt commencer !

Alice s'en va à l'aube, elle et les autres ne reviendront que le lendemain soir. Maintenant, j'ai tout le temps nécessaire pour mettre mon plan à exécution. AH AH !! Ce soir je m'occupe de la voiture d'Edward !!

Je change vite de pensée, m'imaginant en train de torturer le pauvre canapé du salon durant le match de ce soir. Heureusement que je l'ai fait car quelques minutes après mon portable sonne. Je décroche en sachant pertinemment qui sait :

« -Alors Emmett on veut de NOUVEAUX saccager le salon ? dit-elle en riant, cette fois-ci essaie de réfréner tes ardeurs, ou maman va nous faire une crise si elle voit que tu as détruit ton huitième canapé en seulement deux mois.

-Promis, je ferais attention lui dis-je

-Bon je te laisse.

-Bon shopping. »

Durant la journée, je prépare tout et quand vînt le soir, la revanche put commencer !!!

Fin du point de vue d'Emmett

Emmett, sachant qu'à cette heure-ci Alice était en pleine séance shopping, descendit dans le garage, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers la somptueuse voiture de son frère adoré.

_Enfin somptueuse pour le moment car bientôt cette adjectif ne sera plus trop d'actualité_ pensa Emmett en riant franchement, _S'il savait, j'ai hâte de voir sa tète quand il verra ce que j'en aurai fait de sa Peugeot 408 noir! Cela lui apprendra! On ne défie pas le roi de la blague sans y laisser des plumes._

Sur ses pensées, Emmett pris tout le matériel nécessaire pour exécuter enfin son plan.

D'un geste vif, et d'un regard terrifiant, il souleva la voiture et la lâcha brutalement. Elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

Emmett fit son sourire le plus diabolique et dit à voix haute :

« Que la fête commence! C'est le début d'une longue nuit qui s'annonce! »

Et sur ces paroles, il enfonça le poing d'un geste rapide sur le capot de la voiture. Sous la violence du choc l'arrière de la voiture se souleva pendant qu'Emmett brandissait les bras en l'air criant en WHAOUT assourdissant. Les festivités commencèrent. Il commença par découper avec ses ongles (ou plutôt ses griffes si vous voulez notre avis) le toit de la voiture en disant « Tout le monde rêve d'avoir une décapotable, je t'en offre une gratos petit frère tu devrais me remercier! »

Il s'attaqua ensuite aux portières qu'il arracha pour les rendre LITERALEMENT poussières. Il plia le capot du coffre comme un rouleau de papier. Il décrocha les pneus et les réduis en des sortes de ballons qu'il déposa dans le coffre ouvert. Pui il alla chercher plusieurs pots de peintures de toutes les couleurs et commença à dessiner des dessins burlesques sur toute la voiture, par exemple, il dessina Edward en larme suçant son pouce ou encore avec un coupe punk rose bonbon. Il inscrivit aussi des messages attentionnés à l'égard de son frère du genre " Petit Eddy est timide avec les filles" "Eddy est constipé de façon permanent le pauvre" "Eddy est un piètre blagueur" et pleins d'autres.

Quand il fut satisfait, il emballa la carcasse multicolore avec du papier cadeau et mis un gros ruban rouge par-dessus. Il écrivit une adorable lettre à son frère chérie et la mis sur le cadeau. Content de son dur labeur, Emmett tourna la tête vers le haut du garage et regarda la caméra caché qu'il avait branchée plus tôt dans la journée, avec un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

_Ma victoire sera totale que quand j'aurais vu la tête de mon frère_, pensa-t-il tout fière tout de même. _Bon maintenant je ferais mieux de dégager vite fait d'ici. Mais avant il faut que je finisse d'installer les cameras cachées dans l'ensemble de la bâtisse, car je ne veux rien manquer!_

Emmett finit donc d'installer tout le matériel et fit le ménage dans le garage pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose avant que le paquet soit ouvert et il partit de la maison en courant riant à tout éclat.

Il couru pendant 2 heures environ sans s'arrêter et puis il arriva au abord d'une belle maison vitrée qui se trouvait en plein cœur de la foret d'où il se trouvait. Emmett l'avait acheté le jour même en espèces pour ne pas laisser de trace.

Il a eu un coup de cœur immédiat pour la bâtisse avec son beau vitrage et ses grandes proportions. Quand il a montré son choix au vendeur, celui-ci se moqua de lui en affirmant qu'un gamin comme lui ne pouvait s'acheter un palace comme celui-ci. Emmett en réponse lui dévoila ses belles dents coupantes et étincelantes dans un grand sourire, le vendeur glapit de peur et signa illico les papiers nécessaires en pleurant littéralement de peur.

En se rappelant ce souvenir Emmett éclata de rire puis entra dans sa nouvelle propriété déjà meublée. Il alla dans le salon et s'assit dans le sofa devant la télé et regarda tranquillement son match.

Dans la nuit, il partit chasser et trouva deux bons grizzlis à boire, ainsi que d'autres prédateurs succulents à souhait. Heureux de sa bonne étoile Emmett rentra chez lui et passa une excellente nuit et matinée en s'occupant joyeusement. Puis son téléphone sonna :

«

-Allo?

- Coucou mon chérie!

- Bonjour maman, alors ce week-end?

- Merveilleux mon fils, nous te remercions ton père et moi pour ce magnifique présent.

- C'était avec plaisirs.

- Nous arrivons bientôt à la maison, les autres non plus ne vont pas tarder.

- Compris, je suis allé chasser durant le week-end, je ne suis pas la pour l'instant.

- Bonne chasse mon fils, régale-toi bien. »

Et il raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, le spectacle va pouvoir commencer!

Emmett s'installa confortablement devant plusieurs écrans où on y voyait la maison des Cullen sous toutes ses coutures.

Il attendit un petit instant vit la voiture de ses parents entrer dans le garage et se garer à leur place habituelle. Il les vit descendre de leur bolide et s'approcher curieux du drôle de présent qui était dans le garage.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? s'exclama Esmée.

- Surement encore une excentricité d'Alice, supposa son mari.

-Oui, tu as surement raison, attendons les enfants pour qu'ils nous expliquent ceci lui répondit Esmée.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, acquiesça Carlisle. »

Ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas de l'absence de la voiture d'Edward puisque pour eux il était partit à Las Vegas avec son nouveau véhicule, non plus pour la voiture de leur fils Emmett qui était partit à la chasse avec sa Jeep. Emmett les vit disparaitre vers les pièces intérieures de la maison ; son visage reflétait l'excitation et l'impatience. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'Edward rentre le plus vite possible pour qu'il découvre son présent.

Un petit moment plus tard, il vit la voiture de sa femme entrer à son tour dans le garage. Mon dieu que son doux visage lui manquait, il voulait temps la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait que son cadeau lui avait fait plaisir, d'ailleurs elle avait un doux sourire aux lèvres ce qui contenta Emmett au plus haut point mais il savait aussi que cela cessera au moment où elle découvrira ses manigances.

Malgré son envie d'être avec sa femme, Emmett arrêta sa contemplation dès lors que sa Jeep fit son apparition.

Emmett eut un immense sourire, _allez maintenant les festivités vont pouvoir vraiment commencer ! _pensa t-il

Edward gara la voiture d'Emmett dans le garage à sa place habituelle. Jasper descendit de la voiture et rejoignit à la hâte sa femme qui elle aussi rentrait de sa virée shopping. Edward descendit a son tour et jeta un coup d'œil dans le garage; il vit leurs parents venir a leur rencontre.

Les conversations allèrent de bon trains, ils se demandèrent respectivement comment s'était passée leur week-end, tous satisfait par celui-ci. Puis Carlisle les interrompit et se tourna vers son lutin de fille :

« -Hum Alice se serait toi qui aurait acheté ce drôle de présent ? »

Alice ne comprit pas tout de suite les paroles de son père puis remarqua le fameux présent qui était derrière la voilure de ses parents. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit un signe de tête négatif en toute réponse. Les autres avaient tous les yeux rivés sur cet énorme présent qui intriguait tout le monde.

Qu'est que cela pouvait-il bien être? Pour qui était-il destiné? Voila les questions qui fusaient dans leurs esprits vampiriques.

Finalement Alice s'approcha du présent et vit qu'une lettre était posée par dessus. Sur celle-ci était inscrit le nom d'Edward. Elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Emmett.

_Pourquoi je sens que sa va mal se terminer tout ça, _ pensa t'elle.

Elle hésita mais la tendit à Edward qui savait l'auteur de cette lettre en lisant dans l'esprit de sa sœur.

« - C'est un cadeau de ce chère Emmett à l'attention d'Edward », informa Alice pour les non télépathes.

Edward prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et la lut rapidement. Son visage passa de la consternation à la surprise et pour finir à la peur. A vitesse vampirique Edward se rendit devant l'emballage papier cadeau, le déchira puis hoqueta d'horreur. Sa famille était elle aussi sidéré devant la bêtise d'Emmett. Les Cullen n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, le bolide s'était transformé en une carcasse tatouée d'images d'enfants. Edward était figé sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à souffler mots, ni a hurler.

Un grand silence s'installa, un silence assez pesant mais que personne n'était en état de briser, tous encore sous le choc.

_Mon dieu, Emmett tu vas voir mon fils quand tu vas rentrer à la _maison ! pensa Esmée

.

_Oh Lala, Emmett n'y est pas allé de mains morte, il a complètement transformer un chef d'œuvre métallique en un jouet d'enfant. Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort mon frère vue les têtes des autres._ Pensa Jasper.

_Grand frère tu es désespérant_, pensa Alice. _Et un imbécile, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort ! _

_Pfft, tu as dépassé les bornes Emmett, sache une chose tu ne reviendras pas toute suite dans la chambre. Je ne veux plus lui adresser la parole !_ pensa Rosalie.

Emmett voyait bien leurs expressions de visage. Edward, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas mais il savait qu'il en pensait pas moins.

Il se régalait toute fois de cette vengeance, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait recevoir les foudres de l'ensemble de la famille enfin peut-être sauf de Jasper et d'Alice.

Le silence prit fin au moment où Edward explosa de colère. Il donna un coup de pied rageur sur le véhicule détruit en grognant de Haine. Il envoya valser la voiture qui s'abattit sur les portes du garage qui se déformèrent sous ce choc violant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa famille :

« - Où est-il? » demanda Edward d'une voix calme, voir trop calme.

« - Il est parti chasser en Oregon », lui répondit sa mère d'une voix douce voulant le calmer.

Edward s'apprêtait à courir sur ses traces mais il fut arrêter dans son élan par Alice qui lui avait pris le bras.

« - Il ne chasse pas, je le vois dans un canapé en train de rigoler ».

« - OU ? » Demanda seulement Edward.

« - Je ne sais pas, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit », lui répondit Alice.

Edward grogna de plus belle et partit se défouler dans la foret.

Emmett ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il savourait sa vengeance avec un sentiment de fierté retrouvé.IL avait retrouvé en effet sa fierté de blagueur. Il était aux anges quand tout à coup Alice fixa intensément la camera du garage. Emmett reprit contenance et pris peur.

Alice avait découvert les caméras cachées grâce à son don de voyance !

_Aie _se dit Emmett_ la fête est terminée mais la survie commence!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salutation à tous c'est Kirakendrix, voici le chapitre 4 tant attendu !^^ Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fictions, je suis désolée pour ces deux mois sans rien mais ce fut deux mois très durs, notamment à cause d'un décès. Toutefois, je vous souhaite avec ma meilleure amie Orli-Keira une bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 4 : La Mission d'Emmett : « survivre!**** »**

Emmett arrêta de respirer par peur, sa sœur avait fait vite! Emmett regarda le petit écran avec angoisse où on pouvait voir Alice fixer l'écran avec une telle intensité que ça lui glaçait le sang (enfin s'il en avait eu un chaud). Il avait bien raison, la fête était terminée et la survie commençait, comment allait-t-il s'en sortir?...

Jasper et Carlisle furent les premiers à comprendre. Ils fixèrent l'endroit montré par le regard d'Alice et virent la camera fixée en hauteur dans le garage. Carlisle regarda sa fille. Alice hocha simplement de la tête en réponse à la question muette de son père. Les visages des deux mâles se figèrent de stupeur.

Rosalie et Esmée regardèrent les trois avec interrogation, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Esmée, après un court silence prit la parole et leur demanda :

« - Qu'as-tu vu Alice? »

Alice montra la caméra du doigt et les deux autres femelles Cullen l'aperçurent.

On pouvait lire sur leurs visages la même expression que les hommes.

Mais sur celui de Rosalie en plus de la stupeur, on y voyait également de la colère et de l'indignation.

« - NON! Il n'a pas osé! » S'écria t-elle.

« -Oh Emmett », soupira Carlisle d'exaspération. Soupire suivi de celui de sa femme.

Emmett en voyant le visage de sa femme, prit encore plus peur, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il n'avait pas pensé à ce que sa femme lui ferait s'il continuait, déjà que ça n'allait pas fort entre eux à cause de LUI. Tout était de sa FAUTE et c'est pour cette raison que cette vengeance passait au dessus de TOUT. Mais maintenant en la regardant, il n'en était plus aussi convaincu et sentait sa détermination faiblir.

Dans le garage, les membres présents se regardèrent. On aurait pu croire à une conversation muette mais non, tous avait un état d'esprit et des pensées différentes.

« Ah mon fils, je crois que là tu as dépassé les bornes, on ne va pas réussir à empêcher Edward de te faire la misère et tu le sais parfaitement » murmura Carlisle en soupirant a nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Emmett? Même si tu en as pris à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer. » Dit Esmée en regardant la camera. « Il faut savoir s'arrêter et se prendre en main un peu, agir comme des adultes et non comme un enfant, je sais que tu m'entends Emmett! » Continua-elle.

« Alalala installer des caméras pour nous espionner pour voir nos réactions ainsi que les résultats de ton chef d'œuvre. Je ne te savais pas si intelligent et si idiot à la fois frérot. Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose sur toi et pourtant ça fait un moment que je te côtoie et parfois je me demande même comment je te supporte » dit à son tour Jasper.

Pendant que tout le monde lui disait ce qu'ils pensaient de lui à travers la caméra, Rose fulminait et avait une envie folle de sortir toute cette rage en elle.

Enfin, elle s'écria :

« Emmett! Tu vas voir un peu! Je te le promets! Tu agis comme un gamin, tu sais que plus tu vas lui faire des crasses plus tu vas t'en prendre dans la tête! Et tu sais très bien qu'il est plus fort sur UN CERTAIN TERRAIN QUE TOI! Alors MAINTENANT tu rentres et tu vas t'expliquer tout de suite avec lui! Soit un peu courageux, montre moi que tu peux être digne de moi! Si tu ne le fais pas je te promets que tu vas le payer très chère! »

Alice qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, regarda tour à tour tout le monde puis elle dit : « je crois bien que Edward arrive... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il avait déjà fait irruption dans la pièce se plantant face à la caméra en la fixant. Tout le monde s'était tut, plus aucun bruit, aucune respiration ne se firent entendre. Tous attendaient, les yeux rivés sur LUI.

Il regarda la caméra sans bouger de façon intense pendant un petit moment. Emmett du fin fond de son canapé avait l'impression qu'Edward le regardait vraiment dans les yeux comme s'il l'avait face à lui. Ça lui foutait les chocottes, il doit bien l'avouer.

Puis tout à coup, Edward bougea tellement vite que ça en devenait flou. Emmett pu voir qu'une à une les caméras disparaissaient à une vitesse anormale. En quelques instants, seules restait celle du garage où Edward était réapparu comme si il n'avait pas bougé.

On pouvait voir sur son visage de la rage et toute sa haine ; pour lui ce n'était plus un jeu, mais une affaire sérieuse. Emmett s'en rendait compte, la plaisanterie n'était plus de mise, il s'agissait réellement de survie. Edward ne dit qu'une seule et unique chose « - C'est à ton tour! » et l'image disparue.

Emmett quand il vit l'image disparaître, il sursauta, se levant d'un coup et cassant le canapé au passage. Il savait que c'était grave qu'il était dans la merde jusqu'au coup. Il devait faire disparaître tout les éléments susceptible de mettre Alice sur sa piste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, car heureusement elle ne voit pas le passé mais que l'avenir donc il a encore une chance de s'en sortir, si il arrivait à effacer toutes les traces qui le trahiraient avant qu'il ne commence vraiment à le chercher.

D'un mouvement rapide il commença à faire disparaître les preuves dans la maison, puis il devait faire de même dans l'agence immobilière.

Après que tout soit fini il sorti de la maison et prit la direction du village pour se diriger vers l'agence, mais il ne se rendit pas compte de son erreur. En effet il passa devant une pancarte qui indiquait « Bienvenue à Alder Lake », et bien sur, Alice le vit.

Edward lisant dans les pensées de sa sœur, le vit aussi et un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il pensa «_ Emmett tu es fait comme un rat!_ ».

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __**Ellipse**__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse hallucinante et les kilomètres en quelques minutes. Voilà maintenant pratiquement deux heures que la famille courait, Edward en tête. La famille n'avait fait aucune pause de peur de perdre Edward de vue à qui la rage lui donnait des ailes. Carlisle rejoignit son fils en tête et l'obligea à ralentir usant de son autorité parentale :

« Edward on est arrivé au village, les humains ne doivent pas nous voir »,

Edward grogna, « fils ne laisse pas ta rage obscurcir ton discernement ».

Obéissant à son père Edward ralentit le pas et prit une allure humaine, le reste de la famille en fient autant. Edward se tourna vers sa sœur et demanda impatient, « - Alice ? ».

Voyant l'impulsivité de son fils, le père Cullen posa sa main sur son épaule et dit :

« - Mon fils je sais que tu es énervé contre ton frère, je sais que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas bien mais garde ton sang froid, ne fait pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. »

Puis Carlisle se tourna vers sa fille, qui l'interrogeait du regard, et il lui répondit affirmativement d'un hochement de tête. Alice se concentra.

Elle le vit de retour dans la maison. Elle regarda le moindre détail qui pouvait montrer un indice de l'emplacement de la maison mais rien ne lui indiquait les coordonnées de l'endroit.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et dit :

« - Désolé je ne vois rien de pertinent, Emmett a bien su protéger ses arrières. ».

Edward grogna à nouveau de frustration, il perdit son sang froid et frappa dans un tronc d'arbre se trouvant à proximité de lui. Tronc, qui sous l'impact se brisa.

Tout le monde le regarda inquiet et son père le rappela une nouvelle fois à l'ordre.

Jasper en voyant son frère dans cet état, réfléchit à comment il pourrait retrouver son autre frère, ayant un bon instinct de chasseur, il put sans difficulté émettre une suggestion, « _si on ne peut le trouver par les indices, on peut le trouver par sa flagrance _» pensa t-il.

Edward ayant lu dans ces pensées se mit à marcher vers le village le reste des Cullen le regardait faire avec prudence et marchait à sa suite. Ils avaient compris le plan d'Edward, il savait que l'odeur d'Emmett le trahirait.

Lentement, ils marchèrent à travers le village, regardant tout autour d'eux et humant l'air à la recherche de la flagrance d'Emmett. Son odeur devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'ils avançaient et Edward s'arrêta. Voyant cela les Cullen en firent tout autant et ils regardèrent l'endroit ; c'était une agence immobilière et on y pouvait sentir avec ardeur sa senteur.

Ils virent à l'intérieur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui les fixait .On pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la peur et on voyait nettement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils rentrent dans son agence :

«_ Mon dieu, pas encore, ils lui ressemblent, ils font tout aussi peur, qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Je ne veux pas non, je pense que je vais changer de métier si sa continue..._ » Pensa t-il.

Edward l'ayant bien entendu, ne fit rien, toute sa haine prenait trop de place pour qu'il réfléchisse un temps soit peu. Se fut Alice qui l'empêcha de rentrer. Edward lui lança un regard, du genre « laisse-moi passer ». Alice ni prêta pas attention et elle dit :

« -N'y va pas, si tu y vas tu ne vas pas pouvoir te contrôler, tu perdras patience, je l'ai vu. Il a trop peur de nous, je pense que c'est à Rose et moi d'y aller, nous sommes moins imposantes que vous et plus délicate. Vous savez très bien que je suis du genre à mettre en confiance les gens. » En disant cela elle fixait droit dans les yeux Edward et pour qu'il comprenne, elle fit de même dans ses pensées.

La famille était d'accord mais Edward n'en pouvait plus, se fut son père qui une nouvelle fois le rappela à l'ordre.

« _Tu sais qu'elle a raison, alors maintenant tu arrêtes et tu laisses les filles s'en charger, je suis sur que grâce à elles on peut lui soutirer des informations sans dégâts, alors maintenant sa suffit et tu restes ici !_» pensa t-il.

Edward ne dit rien, et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Alice et Rosalie firent leur entrées dans l'agence avec une telle prestance que toute personne qui se trouvait dans l'endroit en restait bouche bée et immobile devant autant de beauté.

Doucement elles s'approchaient de l'homme qui les fixait, il ne put détacher son regard d'elles que lorsqu'elles commencèrent à lui parler, et encore.

«

- Bonjour! » Dirent-elles en cœur.

- Euh..oui.. Euh bonjour » dit-il en bafouillant, troublé. « Vous, hum hum! Vous désirez? » Se reprenant un temps soit peu.

- Oui, on aimerait avoir un renseignement » dit Alice avec un sourire éclatant.

- Un renseignement que vous seul pouvez nous donner bien sûr » enchaîna Rosalie qui également lui fit un de ses sourires dont elle seule a le secret (qui d'ailleurs fait craquer énormément Emmett)

L'homme était subjugué par ces deux femmes, il se tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait et essayait de garder contenance, mais ce fut une tache très difficile.

«_ Mon dieu, elles sont magnifique comment ne pas être indifférent à leurs charmes, elles peuvent me demander ce qu'elles veulent je crois que je leurs donnerai volontiers... » _Pensa t-il.

Bien sur ce ne fut qu'une partie de ses pensées.

Edward étant sur le qui vive, ne perdait pas une miette des pensées de cet homme, dit :

« - Il est déjà sous leurs charmes. »

Les parents sourirent.

L'homme leur dit :

« - Euh oui bien sûr je suis là pour ça, alors quel renseignement voulez-vous ? »

« - Notre frère est de passage dans ces lieux et on sait qu'il veut s'installer par ici. Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire mais nous ne savons pas où il habite, car il veut garder cela encore secret pour l'instant. Mais c'est très important pour nous on voudrait lui faire la surprise et on ne veut pas rater un événement pareil. Donc on aimerait seulement savoir où il habite. Vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ?» Dit Alice avec un regard qui traduisait tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère.

« - Oui je comprends parfaitement mais pourquoi vous ne l'appeler pas ? » Dit-il toujours aussi troubler.

«- On pourrait mais comprenez bien que cela gâchera la surprise. S'il vous plait? » Dit Rosalie le regard suppliant et désespérée.

« - Hum euh oui bien sur je vais regarder attendez, euh a quoi ressemble t-il ? » Demanda t-il

« - Il est grand, assez baraqué, cheveux courts et brun et il a la même couleur de yeux que nous. » dit Rose

« Ah oui, un certain Cullen je crois, attendez... »

Il faisant semblant de chercher dans sa mémoire pendant quelques minutes. Qui pourrait oublier Emmett ? Il alla dans la réserve pour chercher quelque chose mais revient sans rien

« Ah c'est bizarre je ne trouve pas son dossier » il chercha encore sur son bureau mais ne trouva pas. « Je suis désolé mais je ne le trouve pas » dit-il hébété.

Les deux femmes se doutaient qu'Emmett était passé par là mais ne le montrant pas elles continuèrent.

« - Oh c'est vrai? Mais alors comment on va faire? » Répondit Alice faisant semblant d'être paniquée. « Rose, comment on va faire? ».

Rose essayant de calmer sa sœur, tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda en le priant de bien chercher, au moins dans sa mémoire, le moindre indice qui pourrait les mener à la maison. Sous ce regard, il prit une décision et ne voulait pas laisser ces demoiselles sans réponses.

« _Je ne peux les laisser comme ça, je vais essayer de chercher dans ma mémoire, il me faisait tellement peur que je pense quand même m'en souvenir, bon allez. _» pensa t-il.

« - Attendez euh peut-être que je vais me souvenir de la maison et de l'adresse. »

Il chercha au plus profond de ses souvenirs et pensa.

« _Bon allez _ _il le faut pour elles, elles ont l'aire tellement attaché à leur frère. Alors euh maison, Cullen, Emmett, grand, baraqué, ah oui, une maison dans une forêt, assez grande, non loin du village euh je crois vers le nord à trois kilomètres à peine, il y a même une petite route pour y aller en voiture...OUI Voilà c'est ca! _»

Edward qui n'en perdait pas une miette, capta ce qu'il pensait et su le premier où Emmett était. Il regarda ses parents et ils comprirent qu'il savait. Edward voulu y aller mais son père l'en empêcha en le fixant bien dans les yeux, Edward se stoppa et attendit que les filles reviennent pour qu'ils y aillent tous ensemble.

Dans l'agence, l'homme d'une trentaine d'année, leur dit tous ce qu'il se rappelait et elles sortirent du lieu en le remerciant bien comme il faut.

Elles sortirent et comprirent qu'Edward avait tout entendu.

A peine elles furent dehors, qu'Edward s'échappa de l'étreinte de son père et fila à vitesse humaine bien sur pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des passants du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit de la ville.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour et ni une ni deux ils suivirent. Edward en tête et toujours aussi remonté.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'orée des bois, ils passèrent à la vitesse vampirique, ils arriveraient à destination dans quelques minutes seulement. Les arbres de cette forêt inconnue défilaient à grande vitesse formant deux traits flous de chaque coté des vampires qui eux semblaient se fondre dans le vent.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, la famille tout entière resta émerveillée par la beauté **de la maison (voir lien dans mon profil)**. Elle était totalement en communion avec leur mode de vie et leur goût immobilier. Même Edward en resta un moment à la regarder puis alla à la porte d'entrée, le reste de la famille sur ses talons.

Ils accédèrent directement au **salon (voir lien dans le profil)** qui était décoré dans des belles couleurs chaudes. Ils remarquèrent tous que le canapé était brisé en deux preuve infaillible de la présence du prince des idiots. Esmée et Rosalie aimaient de plus en plus ce lieu et commencèrent à faire le tour du propriétaire, non sans oublier de vérifier partout pour trouver la cachette d'Emmett. Mais rien de rien. Emmett avait prévu le coup et s'était enfui au cœur de la forêt.

Tous se tournèrent vers Alice enfin les hommes car les deux autres femmes étaient en plein bavardages sur l'aménagement de cette maison et se désintéressaient du conflit qui opposait les deux males. Rosalie avait même pardonné à son homme, heureuse qu'il lui est acheté cette maison car étant sa femme il est normal que ce qui lui appartient était à elle aussi.

Bien qu'Emmett ne l'ait pas prévu, son escapade à Riverside avait au moins eu ce positif effet. Deux Cullen en moins sur son dos, dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour le voir. En faite non, heureusement qu'il est été prudent et qu'il est filé sinon Edward l'aurait déjà entêté et brulé.

Les yeux rivés sur Alice, ils attendaient. Carlisle et Jasper redoutaient plus particulièrement la réponse d'Alice car ils savaient que la situation pouvait dégénérer à tout instant. Dès qu'il connaitra l'emplacement de son frère, Edward partirait tout de suite le rejoindre. En effet, celui-ci attendait qu'une seule et unique chose cette réponse qui pouvait tout changer, soit il le rattrapait, soit il passerait par d'autres indices qui le mèneraient progressivement mais inévitablement à lui. Mais il commençait à s'impatienter, Alice le vit et le regarda. Elle savait déjà la réponse et oui elle l'avait vu avant même qu'on lui demande. Heureusement Edward ne l'avait pas vu. Alors elle jeta un coup d'œil à son homme qui comprit ce qu'elle voulait puis elle dit :

« - Je sais où il est » d'une voix neutre, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Edward le lut dans ces pensées. Il allait se mettre à sa poursuite mais d'une agilité affolante Jasper se mit devant lui et le stoppa net. Edward ne pouvait plus bouger. Leur père comprit ce qu'il avait fait.

Ils firent assoir Edward, qui avait un air apaisé sur le visage comme s'il était ailleurs, et avec un joli sourire qui pouvait en faire fondre plus d'un. En effet, Jasper avait utilisé son pouvoir sur lui : sa capacité à contrôler les émotions. On pouvait croire que Edward était vraiment dans un état d'apaisement mais à l'intérieur, sa rage était grande et plus seulement contre Emmett, mais aussi contre son frère Jazz qui l'empêchait d'entreprendre ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début, avoir une confrontation avec son autre frère.

Les deux femmes, ayant fait le tour de la maison en discutant de son aménagement, rejoignirent les autres. Elles virent l'état d'Edward. Esmée demanda.

« - Vous avez utilisé le pouvoir de Jazz contre lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-elle, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

« - Oui, on était obligé, on voudrait essayer de le convaincre, atténuer sa rage. Pour cela nous devions l'empêcher d'y aller. Nous avons trouvé que cette solution. » Dit Alice

« - Vous avez eu raison, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si il était parti le rejoindre, je crois que je n'aurais pas donné chère à la peau de mon fils » répondit-elle soulagée.

« - Eh bien moi je le savais, je l'ai vu, c'est pour cela que j'ai préféré le stopper. Vous savez tout comme moi, que même sans mes visions, il pourrait le tuer dans l'état où il est. » Renchérit-elle.

« - Oui, tu as raison. Maintenant c'est à nous de prendre les choses en main, nous allons rejoindre Emmett et lui parler. Il faut également essayer de convaincre Edward. Rosalie tu viens avec moi, on va rejoindre ton mari dans sa cachette. Jazz tu restes ici pour contrôler les émotions de ton frère, Alice tu essais de le convaincre. Votre mère reste ici pour veiller sur vous, si problèmes il y a. » ordonna le patriarche de la famille.

Tous sans exceptions s'exécutèrent, Carlisle dit quelques mots à sa femme et partit avec Rosalie après s'être fait briffé par Alice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Esmée les regarda partir puis se tourna vers ceux qui sont restés :

« -Je ne suis pas loin, si besoin. »déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle partie. Alice et Jazz se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord puis ils retournèrent à leur tache, qui, soit dit en passant allait être très difficile.

Carlisle, grâce aux indications de son extralucide de fille, ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Emmett. Celui-ci était dos à eux assis devant le lac, son regard se perdant dans l'horizon. Il les avait bien entendu, repéré grâce à ses sens vampiriques mais n'avait pas fui quand il avait su quel Cullen était-ce.

Rosalie s'approcha doucement de son mari et lui caressa la joue en lui souriant avant de se mettre à parler :

« -Emmett, il est temps que tout ceci cesse. » Dit-elle doucement. « Cela à durée plus que nécessaire. »

« -Ta femme à raison », acquiesça le patriarche du clan. « Cette guerre doit cesser si on veut garder notre famille uni. »

Emmett regarda finalement les deux Cullen dans les yeux avec soulagement et suspicion. Soulagement car sa femme ne lui en voulait pas et suspicion car sa logique lui disait que c'était impossible que ses parents ne lui en veuillent pas comme il semble être le cas vu que son père ne l'avait pas enguirlandé dès son arrivé au lac. Carlisle le vit et le rassura :

« -Nous ne t'en voulons pas Emmett, nous voulons juste que cette crise ne casse notre famille. Nous vous aimons tout les deux Edward et toi. Nous ne voulons pas que notre famille se brise. »

« -Je ne pensais pas...je veux pas que …. » bredouilla Emmett avec effroi n'ayant pas pensé à cette éventualité. Pour lui, tout ce qui avait compté c'est de retrouver son honneur de blagueur. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences sur le clan comme toujours ; il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences tout courts d'ailleurs. Et il s'en voulait terriblement pour cela.

Pendant qu'Emmett se remettait sérieusement en question, le reste des Cullen était aux prises avec un Edward peu coopératif. En effet, quand Jasper avait cessé d'utiliser son pouvoir sur son frère croyant (à tord) qu'il resterait calme ; Edward avait voulu filer hors de la maison. Mais c'était sans compter sur le petit lutin noir qui voyant à temps sa manœuvre lui avait sauté dessus le plaquant au sol. Jasper avait aussitôt remis son don en action, le neutralisant. Puis, ils l'avaient à deux portés jusqu'au fauteuil. Jasper fut le premier à essayer de raisonner son frère :

« -Edward, cette querelle a assez duré. Ce comportement n'est pas digne de toi. Arrête de faire ton gamin tu as plus de cent ans quand même! Je sais que notre frère est un débile profond qui n'arrêtera jamais de se comporter comme un gosse mais toi, toi! Tu es assez civilisé et intelligent pour savoir quand il faut s'arrêter. Au début, d'accord c'était marrant... », Concéda Jasper.

Alice lui mit un coup de coude dans le ventre.

« -...Mais maintenant la plaisanterie a laissé place à la haine dans ton cœur Edward et cela c'est mal » ; ajouta-t-il. « Emmett n'a pas voulu te blesser vraiment, je l'ai vu, je l'ai ressenti. Il voulait juste faire une plaisanterie douteuse, humiliante certes mais une plaisanterie quand même. Il t'aime je le sais, TU le sais».

Jasper savait que ses mots faisaient petit à petit effet, mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée car si Edward n'allait pas entêter son lourdaud de frère, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Des forts sentiments de vengeance, d'humiliation et de détermination émanaient de lui par vague.

C'est en voyant cela dans ses yeux qu'Alice décida d'intervenir :

« - Jasper à raison, Edward. Un de vous deux doit décider de rompre cette boucle infernale et on sait tous qu'Emmett n'est pas capable de le faire vraiment. C'est à toi qui incombe cette tache ».

Alice fit un hochement à son conjoint qui comprit immédiatement et désactiva son pouvoir.

Edward s'était redressé mais ne s'était pas levé, sa raison fonctionnant de nouveau ne pouvant être que d'accord avec eux sachant qu'ils parlaient avec sagesse. Mais son orgueil était blessé au plus profond de lui et pour cela il ne voulait être celui qui se prosternera en premier. Il ne savait que faire, que dire, quelle attitude adopter. Il réfléchissait, réfléchissait encore et encore mais ne pouvait arrêter une décision.

Alice le voyait bien et savait quoi faire pour le faire basculer complètement de son coté. Elle se concentra sur l'avenir et vit ce qui se passera si Edward décidait de ne pas suivre leur conseil et de se venger.

Edward vit avec horreur en lisant dans l'esprit de sa sœur leur famille brisée, dans la douleur et la tristesse. Tout ça à cause de la querelle qui les lie Emmett et lui. Cela en fut trop pour Edward. Il ferma les yeux résigné.

Alice sourit victorieuse ; c'était gagné, Edward fera ce qu'on lui demande sans rechigner ayant trop peur que la vision ne devienne réalité.

De leur coté, les deux autres Cullen avaient aussi réussi à calmer Emmett déjà refroidi dès la caresse de sa femme. Il ne restait plus que les mettre dans la même pièce en espérant que cela ne dégénère pas en combat.

Alice appela son père pour leur donner rendez-vous dans un endroit précis dans la forêt. Quand se fut fait, elle empoigna Edward pour le faire lever, il se laissa faire sans protester et suivit son frère et sa sœur hors de la maison. Esmée était quand à elle restée à l'intérieur ne voulant pas assister à une querelle entre ses deux enfants.

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'endroit indiqué ; Alice et Jasper entourant leur frère, faisaient face aux autres qui avaient adopté la même position avec Emmett. Personne ne parlait, ils attendaient que les deux protagonistes le fassent mais aucun des deux apparemment ne souhaitaient le faire se bornant à faire silence. Finalement n'en pouvant plus, Rosalie leur dit sa façon de penser :

« - Non mais quels gamins! Arrêtez de faire les enfants et réglez cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse! » S'écria-t-elle.

« - Nous vous laissons seuls, nous ne serons pas loin en cas de problème », dit Carlisle sentant qu'ils leur fallaient être seuls pour se parler.

Une fois seuls, les deux Cullen restèrent un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans pour autant se parler. Puis finalement Edward, le plus raisonnable des deux, se décida à ouvrir la discussion :

« - Es-tu prêt à arrêter toutes tes farces ? » lui demanda-t-il calmement. « Si tu le fais », ajouta-t-il, « je ne t'en voudrais pas pour la voiture. J'arrêterai moi aussi de répondre par des farces ».

« - Des farces ? Mettre mon couple en péril c'est ce que tu appelles une FARCE! » S'exclama Emmett le visage furieux.

« - Et toi, me prendre comme tu as fait et me jeter comme un vulgaire objet dans l'eau crasseuse ! Sans te préoccuper de mes sentiments, sans respect envers mon être. C'est toi qui as commencé, pas moi c'est toi. Tu pensais quoi Emmett vraiment, que après ton coup chez le concessionnaire je t'aurais sauté dans les bras? Si tu le pensais vraiment c'est que tu es vraiment un débile profond! »

Edward ne put continuer sa tirade enflammée car Emmett lui avait sauté dessus. Edward fut projeté sur un arbre qui sous la force de l'impacte se brisa en deux. Mais il se relevait déjà pour à son tour se jeter sur son frère. Un combat s'ensuivit chacun essayant de mettre à terre l'autre. Les coups pleuvaient avec une grande rapidité et une telle violence que le bruit qui en sortait faisait pensait à un orage alors que le ciel était sans nuage. Ils avaient perdu la raison et le sens des réalités c'est pourquoi ils ne virent pas les ombres se rapproché d'eux. Les Cullen alertés par les bruits été venu les séparer ce qui se fit non sans difficultés.

Jazz et Alice tenaient Edward, qui n'en pouvait plus de tout et voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Alors qu'Emmett, tenu par son père et sa femme, n'acceptait pas ce que son frère avait dit et ne voulait qu'une seule chose lui sauter dessus.

Le reste de la famille se regardait exaspéré par tout ceci. Alice se décida à prendre la parole en sachant pertinemment qu'elle seule pouvait changer quelque chose à leurs états.

« -bon je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. Sachez tout abord cela. Toi Emmett tu sais tout aussi bien que quiconque que tu n'aurais pas perdu ta femme, malgré ce qui s'est passé. Elle t'aurait certes fait la tête pendant quelques temps mais elle serait revenue tôt ou tard vers toi. Surtout en te connaissant tu aurais fait tout pour, tu lui aurais fait plaisir en lui achetant des choses, en lui offrant des cadeaux et elle aurait craqué grâce à cela. »

Quand elle dit cela, Rosalie lui lança un regard vexée, mais elle savait très bien que c'était la vérité et quand elle vit son mari la regarder, elle acquiesça et dit :

« - oui elle a raison, tu sais très bien que je t'aime et malgré tout je serais revenu ».

Jasper sentit Emmett se calmer un temps soit peu mais il ne l'était pas totalement.

« -J'attends qu'il me fasse des excuses pour ce qu'il a fait » dit Emmett en regardant droit dans les yeux son frère

« -QUOI! Des excuses? C'est à TOI de m'en faire pas à moi, c'est toi et toi seul qui a commencé, je n'ai fait que riposter à tout cela! » S'indigna Edward. « toi tout s'est arrangé, ta femme t'aurait pardonné pour cela, alors maintenant j'attends TES excuses » finit-il.

« -Quand j'ai « commencé » comme tu le dis si bien, ce n'était qu'une blague. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu n'as pas d'humour, même Jazz, Rose et Alice étaient amusés par la « farce ». Puis même si elle allait revenir, on a eu des problèmes de couples et ces problèmes de couples ce sont manifestés par TA FAUTE. Comme tu le dis encore une fois si bien, je n'ai fait que riposter ».

Edward bouillonna et n'en pouvait plus. Ils étaient tout les deux près à se sauter dessus et d'un seul coup, ils s'extirpèrent des bras de ceux qui les empêchaient de bouger, se mirent à courir droit l'un et l'autre.

Mais sachant que cela pouvait continuer pendant trop longtemps et ayant vu une énième fois ce qu'il se produira dans le future, elle s'interposa, les empêchant de se sauter mutuellement dessus. Elle s'écria :

« -Maintenant sa suffit! Edward, tu sais exactement ce qui va se passer si vous continuez et tu as décidé de régler les choses pour que cela ne se produise pas. Alors maintenant fais le! ».

Emmett ne comprenait pas, il interrogea sa sœur, Edward vit encore une fois ce qu'il allait se produire si cela continuait, alors il s'exclama pour répondre à son frère.

« - Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que si nous continuons notre querelle, notre famille sera brisée. » Dit-il simplement trop émotif pour en dire plus.

Voyant Emmett dans un était d'incompréhension, Alice renchérit.

« -oui, je l'ai vu. Notre famille brisée à cause de cette foutu querelle. J'ai vu, j'ai ressentit la tristesse, le peine que ça va apporter. Veux-tu vraiment que cela se produise ? Tu voudrais l'avoir sur la conscience ? »

Emmett n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il réfléchissait à tout cela et il pensa.

_«Ce n'était qu'une farce, je ne voulais faire qu'une blague. Comment une blague certes de mauvais goût mais une blague pouvait nous faire en arriver là? Maintenant que j'y réfléchis bien, je le sais que je suis allé trop loin, mais de là que ça brise notre famille je n'y aurais jamais cru. Je sais que c'est la vérité, ce qu'elle dit, je le vois bien... »_

Pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées, tout le monde attendait.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le silence fit interrompu par un Emmett, qui se sentait idiot.

« -je suis désolé Edward, je sais que je suis allé trop loin mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas apprécié ta blague et je voulais me venger, mais pour moi c'était toujours dans l'optique d'une blague. Alors maintenant je crois qu'on est quitte. »

« -tu vois, maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressentit quand tu m'as fait cette farce. Moi aussi je m'excuse. On est quitte » dit Edward se promettant que plus personne ne touche à sa voiture à compter d'aujourd'hui, puis il pensa.

« _Même si je sais que ces excuses sont sincères et que tout cela ne se reproduira pas enfin jusqu'à cette situation. Je le sais et ça j'en suis persuadé, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de faire d'autres blagues, c'est Emmett après tout. Un Emmett sans blague ce n'est plus lui. Mais je le promets, il ne touchera plus à une seule de mes voitures. »_

« -Bon maintenant vous vous serrez la main comme deux adultes et vous promettez que tout cela ne se reproduira plus. » dit le patriarche de la famille.

Alice prudemment recula pour les laisser s'approcher. Emmett et Edward étant l'un en face de l'autre tendirent leurs mains et s'exclamèrent en même temps qu'ils se serrèrent la main.

« -Je m'excuse, cela ne se reproduira plus, j'en fais la promesse! » dirent-ils tous les deux.

Ayant enfin « résolu » cette histoire, ils décidèrent de rejoindre Esmée qui était restée dans la maison et qui attendait avec impatience et angoisse le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ainsi ils rentrèrent dans la maison et rejoignirent la femelle. Elle se mit debout immédiatement et elle comprit. Elle était heureuse, et elle sourit, le reste de la famille lui expliqua.

Même si tout s'était arrangé, tout le monde savait une chose.

« Emmett n'en finira jamais avec ses blagues »

_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Ellipse_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**_

Pourtant miracle Emmett n'en fit plus pendant quatre semaines enfin a part les habituelles moqueries et triches lors des jeux familiaux (Emmett restera toujours Emmett !). Quand à l'ambiance dans la maison tout rentra dans l'ordre. Rosalie avait pardonné a son enfantin mari et avait enfin décidé d'acheter une nouvelle voiture, une BMW M3 rouge et décapotable comme l'autre bien sur !

Elle en était encore plus amoureuse si c'était possible ce qui peiné un peu Emmett mais il s'en gardait bien de lui dire de peur de la mettre de nouveau en colère en lui rappelant peu subtilement le fait que c'est lui qui avait défoncé son ancien bijou. Non, il préférait largement se taire et partager son affection.

Le reste de la famille coulait aussi des jours heureux bien qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas de véhicule. En effet il n'avait pas encore fait remplacer son véhicule bien que quatre semaines était largement assez pour cela. Non, sa raison était tout autre que le manque de temps pour lui insomniaque comme toute sa famille.

Il avait encore peur des futurs « blagues » de son frère. De ce fait il avait préféré attendre d'être sur que son frère c'était réellement calmé pour remplacer son bolide détruit par un autre qui ne subira pas, il espère, le même sort que sa magnifique Peugeot 408 noir.

Finalement, il décida à la fin de cette quatrième semaine qu'il était grand temps de le faire.

Cette fois-ci, Edward décida de si rendre seul sans prévenir personne à part son père, bien qu'il en fût sur qu'Alice soit au courant, grâce à ses visions, de ses projets d'achat. Mais ce n'était pas grave car le principal problème n'était quant à lui absolument pas au courant (Edward avait bien entendu vérifié mainte et mainte fois l'esprit de son costaud de frère). A vrai dire, Emmett était trop occupé par ses activités, comment dire « peu catholiques » (en restant dans le courtois) avec sa beauté fatale qui lui sert de femme. Ah les joies du mariage! D'après Emmett « rien ne vaut après une brutale dispute une douce réconciliation! ». Ah Emmett et son légendaire tact! Enfin bon, grâce à ses activités non religieuses, il laissait les mauvais tours de côté, se contentant seulement, ceux certes de mauvais goût mais verbal uniquement. Alors Edward voulait profiter de cette accalmie pour s'offrir une nouvelle voiture sans qu'Emmett ne la réduise immédiatement en bouillie.

Ce matin là, Carlisle déposa son fils chez le deuxième concessionnaire le plus en vogue de Seattle ; la première de Monsieur Jackins ayant refusé qu'un Cullen remette les pieds dans son garage. Il faut dire que leur dernière visite avait été très mouillée! _**(NDA: voir chapitre 1)**_ Il n'y a pas à dire, il n'allait pas les oublier de si tôt!

Hors, c'est qu'ils s'efforcent de se fondre dans la masse, c'est pour quoi Edward doit se contenter de la concession de M. Renolds qui tient le garage le plus huppé après celui de . C'est Rosalie qui lui avait conseillé, elle ne jurait que par lui.

Comme à son habitude, il avait réservé le garage toute la matinée pour lui tout seul.

Monsieur Renolds était l'opposé physiologique de son rival. Si l'un était petit et grassouillet, l'autre était grand avec une fine taille tout en muscle.

Monsieurs Renolds était un bel homme, charmeur et avait un goût prononcé pour le raffinement. Quand il salua Edward, qui n'a pu que constater qu'il avait aussi une belle voix claire qui devait comme le reste de sa personne plaire énormément à la gente féminine.

Edward comprenait pourquoi Rose avait préféré venir dans cette concession plutôt que dans l'autre. Cet humain avait due littéralement tomber en admiration devant elle, chose que Rosalie affectionnait tout particulièrement. C'est-à-dire susciter jalousie et admiration.

M. Renolds était quant à lui ravi qu'un Cullen vienne chez lui, il en avait déjà entendu parler dans des rumeurs, parlant de leur fortune colossale, rumeur qui s'était révélée authentique quand leur belle fille Mlle hale, reine de beauté comme il en n'existait peu, était venu lui acheter une BMW M3 rouge décapotable. Elle lui avait donné une somme phénoménale en plus pour que cette voiture lui soit livrée en moins de vingt quatre heures! Il n'y a pas à dire ce genre de client, il fallait les garder. Et pour cela il était prêt à se plier en quatre pour accéder au moindre de leur exigence tant que le nombre de zéro était conséquent.

Pas une fois, il s'était demandé ce qu'il a pu arriver pour que son pire rivale M Jackins ne veuille entendre plus parler des Cullen. Pas une fois!

Edward en était presque abasourdie par tant de stupidité humaine, j'ai bien dit presque! Car pour Edward liseur de pensées à pleins temps, qui voyait les vices les plus cachés des hommes celui-ci comparé aux autres, n'était pas le plus fou. Il avait lu bien pire!

Renolds commença par un lèche bottage complet. Complimentant Edward pour tout et n'importe quoi avec des « j'adore l'odeur de votre parfum, c'est un Gauthier? », « votre veste est sublime, de quel créateur vient-elle? », « vous devez faire tomber les filles par centaines », ou encore « oh mon dieu! Vous êtes le fils de Carlisle Cullen le meilleur docteur de l'État de Washington! ». Bref vous voyez le tableau.

Edward n'en pouvait déjà plus alors qu'il n'était là que depuis dix minutes c'est pourquoi il accéléra le mouvement en énumérant les critères qu'il voulait pour son nouveau bolide. Bien sur de la vitesse, de l'allure, de la technologie de dernier crie, un modèle neuf et nouveau et surtout « une voiture qui se font dans la masse ».

Cette partie là posait un véritable casse-tête à M. Renolds car la plupart des critères sélectionnés correspondaient à une voiture de sport mais celle-ci était de nature voyante (c'est le cas de le dire). M. Renolds chercha dans sa base de donnée pendant un long moment et se fut avec une joie non dissimulée qu'il trouva le modèle parfait : une **Volvo S60 R**

Coup de chance il en avait cinq en stock dont deux avec tout ce que son client voulait. Une de carrosserie grise et une autre d'un rouge écarlate. Les deux voitures se trouvaient dans la réserve nord-est.

Monsieur Renolds emmena son riche client à l'endroit indiqué et sans lui demander son avis commença à se diriger vers la rouge :

« -Monsieur où allez-vous », l'interpella Edward prenant une voix courroucée, « Est-ce dans vos habitudes de choisir à la place de vos client? »

« -Non...je, je croyais...hum... », Balbutia le concessionnaire.

Edward riait dans sa barbe « qu'est-ce que c'est facile de berner ses simples humains ». Il savait très bien pourquoi le concessionnaire s'était dirigé vers la voiture rouge éclatante car c'est ce que habituellement achetaient les jeunes riches, célibataires, bien que ce soit pour d'habitude un modèle de sport. Mais Edward la trouvait bien trop pimpante même sur un modèle moyen comme la S60 R.

De plus, il avait eu longtemps une bordeaux comme voiture et il voulait changer de palette. C'est pourquoi il se mit dans l'habitacle de la grise côté volant. Il s'asseyait toujours côté volant même quand il était avec ses frères et sœurs, et cela n'était pas prêt de changer, personne ne pourra l'obliger à monter du coter passager, personne.

Edward ferma les yeux, basculant la tête vers l'arrière pour une position apaisante. Il se sentait bien ici, il se sentait en paix. Oui, il était décidé, ça sera celle là. Il le dit au concessionnaire, qui content que cette affaire ce soit terminé rapidement, s'affaira à faire rapidement tout les papiers en moins d'une heure, et Edward partie au volant de sa nouvelle acquisition direction la maison prêt à subir les réactions de sa famille et de celles de Emmett.

Le trajet pour la villa ne fut pas long à défaut de rouler vers les 260 kilomètre à l'heure. Edward était content de son choix, la voiture répondait immédiatement à toutes ses manœuvres, et le moteur silencieux pour un humain, sonnait à l'oreille vampirique comme une berceuse.

Ce moment de bien être ne dura pas longtemps car il était déjà arrivé à destination. La plupart des membres de la famille était là à l'attendre. Alice avait bien entendu vu l'achat de la Volvo dans une de ses visions et avait préparé un comité d'accueil composé de toute la famille mise à part Carlisle qui était à l'hôpital.

Emmett affichait un grand sourire radieux, la main droite sur les hanches de sa femme. Edward soupira de soulagement. D'après ce qu'il avait pu lire en lui Emmett ne préparait rien de louche, trop heureux dans sa vie conjugal.

Edward présenta sa nouvelle voiture aux Cullen qui le félicitaient pour son choix. D'ailleurs, il fut décidé que c'est cette voiture qu'il utiliserait pour se rendre au lycée, vu que leurs autres possessions ne se fondaient pas vraiment dans la masse.

Edward partit ensuite en balade avec Rosalie et Alice pour leur montrer les capacités de sa voiture. Il ne se préoccupa plus de Emmett tout comme sa sœur et sa femme. Grave erreur. Le roi de la blague était de retour. Disons qu'un chevalier plus calme était de retour car il avait toujours dans sa tête les effrayantes paroles d'Alice.

Pendant les quatre dernières semaines il n'avaient rien fait, il s'était forcé à ne rien faire. Il avait réprimé ses ardeurs pour ne plus créer de conflits entre les membres du clan. Il savait que s'il le faisait il ne s'en remetterait jamais. Emmett adore sa famille et il en mourrait s'il venait être la cause de son éclatement, oui il en était sur il en mourrait. C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais là, l'eau avait eu le temps de couler sous les ponts.

Il était un bout en trin et un blagueur né et ça sa famille le savait. Sans cela Emmett n'était plus Emmett, sa famille le savait, elle savait que les blagues recommenceraient mais elle ne savait pas quand. Personne ne se doutait que c'était aujourd'hui, qu'il le ferait. Pourtant c'est ce jour là que la renaissance commença. Une petite vengeance de la part de cet énergumène était en train de se préparer dans sa tête, en évitant bien sûr d'éveiller la curiosité de son cher frère et de sa chère sœur.

Ce matin là tous voguait a leurs occupations, sa femme choisissait ce qu'elle allait mettre, Alice et Jasper étaient tout les deux on ne sait où, son père avait eu une urgence à l'hôpital et sa mère s'occupait de la maison, quant à Edward il lisait tranquillement ou jouait du piano. Emmett sachant tout le monde occupé descendit au garage et vit la belle volvo. Il la fixa pendant quelques minutes se disant que son frère avait bon goût tout de même « _il faut bien qu'il est une qualité _» se dit Emmett en plaisantent. Il se décida enfin à démarrer son plan.

C'est alors qu'il s'avança vers la voiture, ouvrit le capot, regarda l'intérieur « _tiens pas mal dite moi _» pensa t-il. Il se pencha et bidouilla d'une allure rapide le moteur mais ne qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand il fut littéralement des pieds à la tête aspergé d'essence. Emmett était immobile, surpris et ne eut le temps de bouger quand la porte du garage s'ouvrit. Des personnes y entra et put voir l'état et l'allure qu'arborait Emmett. Alice présente avait eu une vision de ce qu'il allait faire mais n'avait pas vu ce qu'il allait se passer après et donc n'avait pas vu que Emmett allait se faire arroser par de l'essence. Alice en voyant cela eu un sourire et son mari qui était à coté se retenait de rire. Rosalie se demandant pourquoi ils descendirent tous au garage, les suivirent et se fut non sans surprise qu'elle vit son mari.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement en prenant un chiffon qui se trouvait à proximité d'elle. Elle essuya son visage, elle essuya les endroits où il y avait de la peau nue. Emmett ne réagissait même pas. C'est à ce moment là que Edward fit son apparition dans la pièce et comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende et surtout n'attendait pas du tout mais du tout cette réaction, il se mit à rire et à se précipiter comme un bien heureux vers sa voiture, les bras grand ouvert, il l'a prit dans ses bras (façon de parler bien entendu), en déclarant haut et fort :

« -Oh ma voiture, c'est toi qui a fait ça? Qui a remis en place Emmett? Je suis tellement fier de toi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez! Tu es magnifique, tu as de l'allure et une répartie incroyable! Merci ma Volvo! »

Tout le monde était surpris par l'attitude de Edward, rare étaient les moments où il montrait ses sentiments surtout pour une voiture. La situation était tellement hilare et unique que Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, suivit par Alice qui riait plus doucement. Rosalie sourit et dit à son mari :

« - Je crois bien que ceci ta servi de leçon. Maintenant tu laisseras en paix ton frère avec sa voiture sauf si tu veux goûter encore à son essence. » Rétorqua t-elle gentiment.

Emmett ne dit rien, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire après ça, rien. Il voulait faire sa petite vengeance et celle-ci s'était retournée contre lui. C'est ainsi que Emmett comprit et qu'il arrêta d'embêter son frère, enfin il n'arrêta pas de l'embêter non mais pour ce qui concernait sa voiture oui. Certes il avait pris une bonne claque dans son orgueil, et s'était sentit honteux mais cela avait eu bon effet. Comme on dit retour à l'envoyeur !

Quelques semaines étaient passées et Edward se comportait toujours comme un bien heureux. Dans ces semaines passées, Edward n'avait de cesse répété avec joie ce qu'il s'était passé, et était fier, fier de sa voiture. Il en était si fier qu'il allait se balader pendant des heures entières, puis la nettoya deux à trois jours par semaines de fond en comble, la lustra jusqu'à ce que son reflet se voit aussi nettement que dans une glace.

Cette voiture a été un énorme coup de cœur surtout qu'il s'était renforcé avec cet événement.

Edward s'y promit et le jura : « Emmett ne touchera plus à cette voiture, elle ne l'en laisserait pas le temps, je te le promets il ne te touchera plus ».

_**Bon c'était le dernier chapitre mais il est possible qu'on fasse un épilogue. J'espère que vous avez apprécié les aventures d'Emmett tout comme nous. N'hésitez pas a voir mes autres fictions qui j'espères vous plairont autant que celle-ci. Pour mes lecteurs qui le font déjà sachez que je n'écrirai pas la suite d'Angels avant d'avoir traduit un chapitre de la fiction sur Narnia que je traduis. Donc patientez encore un peu !^^**_


	5. Epilogue

_**Salutation à tous, voici l'épilogue de cette burlesque aventure aux pays des voitures ! C'est ma première histoire qui ne soit pas un one-shot que je termine. Je dois dire que cela va me manquer de ne plus travailler sur cette histoire mais là vie continue ainsi que mes autres fics. Je tiens tous à vous remercier d'avoir suivie les bêtises d'Emmett avec nous en espérant que l'on vous retrouvera (Orli et moi) dans nos prochaines aventures. Thank you and enjoy it !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Épilogue**

Trois ans pratiquement étaient passés depuis leur installation à Forks, le lycée avait repris depuis quelques semaines déjà. Le temps était morose comme toujours. Edward depuis la baie vitrée de sa chambre observait silencieusement le ciel grisâtre de cette matinée de fin de septembre. Il entendit les pas d'Alice, s'approchant de sa chambre excitée comme un petit lutin mais il resta immobile dans sa contemplation. Alice arriva à grand fracas dans celle-ci, sautillant comme si le planché était en flamme. Edward soupira d'exaspération et lui demanda :

« - Que t'arrive t-il encore ? »

« - Quelque chose d'important va arriver aujourd'hui pour toi et pour notre famille. »

« - Que va t-il arriver ? » Dit Edward curieux,

Alice le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

« - Regarde »

Tout d'un coup sans comprendre il fut assaillit par de puissants flashs du futur.

Dans le premier, il distinguait nettement le visage d'une jeune fille aux yeux sombres, ses longs cheveux bruns captivèrent son envie et il se surprit à vouloir les caresser jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Dans un deuxième il la voyait ELLE et LUI s'embrassant doucement au crépuscule. Puis enfin il se vit courant avec elle à vitesse vampirique dans la forêt.

Edward baissa la tête interdit et resta immobile un petit moment avant de brusquement redresser la tête. Il demanda à sa sœur :

« - Qui est cette vampire ? Quand la rencontrerai-je ? Est-ce elle mon âme sœur ? »

« - Ai-je dit que c'était une vampire, » répondit-elle malicieusement.

Edward capta une autre vision, il la voyait ELLE en train de manger à la cafétéria du lycée en compagnie d'humains. Et là Edward comprit. ELLE c'était une humaine, et plus exactement la nouvelle qui arrivera aujourd'hui, la fille du shérif Swan.

Edward regarda sa sœur effaré, non! Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui! Il ne sera pas celui qui trahira le mode de vie de son père car il savait que s'il s'approchait d'une humaine il n'aurait pas la force de résister aussi longtemps de sa flagrance. Alice qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot pendant son débat intérieur voyait bien les réticences de son frère, c'est pourquoi elle prit la parole :

« - Edward l'attachement n'est pas un crime, tout va bien se passer tu verras, je l'ai vu. Elle deviendra bientôt un membre à part entière de notre famille ».

En entendant ces mots Edward repensa à la vision dans la forêt et cela lui suffit à prendre sa décision. Il n'enlèvera jamais l'âme d'une personne même par égoïsme. À ces mots il se leva et s'habilla promptement direction le lycée. Pendant toute la matinée, il avait fait attention à ne pas croiser la jeune fille en question, il avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à elle mais le fait de lire les pensées des autres élèves, qui n'avaient que son visage en tête rendait la chose impossible.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna, il rejoignit sa fratrie devant les portes du self. Pendant qu'il s'approchait il repensa à toutes cette histoire et cela le renforça dans sa décision

Et alors, il ouvrit la porte déterminé.

_À suivre... (dans la saga twilight)_

_

* * *

_

_**Sniff, sniff c'est fini! Bye et à la prochaine. **_

_**Ps : Que la force soit avec vous (lol je toujours voulue dire ça !)**_

_**Kirakendrix**_


End file.
